The Endless Hunters
Thanks to ☀http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/User:Elbert_Doomray for starting up the page. Edited constantly by ☀ http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/User:Maverra_Goldenheart. And above General Intro to the guild OOC: Thank you for taking the time to become interested in the guild! We are The Endless Hunters. This guild is dedicated to the hunt of demons. "Oh but this is a demon hunter only guild it's going to be filled with trolls and demon hunter noobs" Not quite. While the art of demon hunting is made for demon hunters, many other people pursue the art of hunting demons both in the traditional (gouging out eyes, etc) and not in the traditional means (not doing the rituals but just slaying the demons through their own power). We have two people doing the interviews to make sure the person is truely interested. Each with a different set of questions. Update #1: We are interested in your character and have started a weekly event. Want your character to be the star in said event for a week or a few days for having us get to know it better? Bring it up to Maverra or Nayuu as a Guild Plot and we can sceduale one for you! Your character backstory and development is important to us, so if you feel like you want to spice up the guild with a backstory or plot event, let us hear about it ad we might schedule an event with your name on it! IC: The Endless Hunt allows Demon Hunters and those who have the same passion of hunting demons, but not wiling to go through the same process, to hunt alongside the others in their own unique way to fight off what is to come or to slay the demons in their own fashion. We screen each and every person that comes in thoroughly and take time to be sure of their dedication to the hunt and their training. While we will train those who wish for it our screening process is done by two people for maximum security. One by the Huntsmaster and the other by a trained and certified psychologist who has hundreds of years of study under her belt to be sure that the person is able to handle what they are getting into. About the guild and what we stand for How did the guild form? OOC reason: The guild was formed when Nayuu and Maverra decided to help people learn how to RP Demon Hunter and association with Demon Hunters, as in it's a Demon hunter integration guild. You must understand that each coin has two sides. We are the other side of the Demon Hunter RP coin. For it's IC reason: It is a guild for Demon Hunters and Affiliates to join forces to work to the eradication of the Malicious Fel entities plaguing Azeroth. What we stand for: A safer world through the elimination of all malicious demonic life. We never give up and we never surrender. If we get beaten down we will just come back stronger. About the people Maverra Goldenheart: http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/User:Maverra_Goldenheart. Maverra works as a specialist for Demon hunters in the medical term. She has found a way to slow down the corruption (lorewise acceptable) To a point. Though she rarely shares this knowldege save to her allies. She also is trained in the medical field to become a doctor on and off the field which helps when you are around people who constantly fight. While a druid she knows her way around medicines as well as the mind allowing her to take the job as a psychiatrist and a therapist for those who need help. She often roams around the city in her off time helping the poor and needy by growing food for them with her druidic magic, or making clothes for them with her leatherworking. This woman is often seen in her half form Which turns some eyes upon her in the inn. When in the city she is gathering supplies to restock for the week for her associates encounters with their foes. Don't be afraid to say a hello! She's always up for a chat! About what we do UNDERGOING CONSTRUCTION OOC About what we do Welcome! This guild is primarily set up to act as a safe haven for pre-Legion demon hunters to RP and learn about DH lore without scrutiny or hatred from others who reject the concept. All are welcome, and we do offer raiding once we have enough people. Just mail me (Nayuu or Maverra) a schedule of the time('s) you'll be around. Or if your schedule is erratic simply let me know ahead of time and we can work something out. Guild Rules: No trolling,(This includes trolling guild chat, general chat, trade chat, yelling, or whisper bots. We do not affiliate with any sort of trolling. If you are caught troling you will be diciplined) No Goldshire. (Seriously no Pornshire, Whoreshire or whatever nickname there is for it. We don't want to be associated with the dirty place that it is. We understand if you go there for the halloween trick or treat or the pumpkin smashing. or the holidays that require you to go there. But we ARE NOT an ERP guild. We will not be affiliated with ERP guilds nor will we ever start.) *This will be updated as more rules are set in place if there ever is a need* The Demon Hunting: All IC members are to be paired up with another hunter for missions. Trainee's and Huntsmen will have their partners picked for them. Slayers and Darkstalkers may choose their hunting partners unless told otherwise by the Huntmaster. Guild channels: Censored, For guild members only Allies: Bulwark of the New Dawn ☀http://bulwarknewdawn.shivtr.com/ Acquaintances: Ironheart Brigade Notable Events Founding W.I.P. The Demon Hunters (Quick OOC Thanks) Much thanks goes out to the Dark Embrace, and Rayshal Jadefeather in particular, for unwittingly lending me their rites and other assorted Demon Hunter lore. seriously, you guys are amazing in that area. Much better than anything I could ever make up. So, don't rip out my throat for borrowing these articles! (I'll sneak you some fel cookies.) Also thanks to the Netherbane Demon Hunters who also quite unwittingly lended me their lore. You can get some fel cookies, too. Now then! While I go hide in a Demon-Hunter-proof bunker, enjoy the menagiere of makeshift links to much better established lore pages than what I made. - Thomas/Elbert Doomray --------------------------- The Training of a Thero'shan Various Shan'do's may choose their own way to teach their Thero'shan, but I will promise you this. It is not for the faint of heart. It is bloody, brutal, and unforgiving. Turn back now, ye who seek only power for selfish gain, for this is a path meant for one thing only. The eradication of the Demons. Those who only seek self-gain shall be expunged. Demon Hunter Rites and Rituals The rites and rituals of a Demon Hunter are not to be taken lightly, and should be read with caution. Demon Hunter Rituals *Ritual of Blinding *Ritual of Binding *Ritual of Marking Ritual Markings *Calmness *Control *Dissonance *Rage *Shadow *Unity The Abilities of a Demon Hunter The powers of a fully trained Demon Hunter are to be feared. Able to call forth the flames of entropic green, and wield their chosen weapons with unnatural skill, Demon Hunters far outpace those not of the path. But all power comes with a cost. Are you willing to pay this one? Articles in this section coming soon Category:Organizations Category:Demon Hunters Category:Demonic Organizations